Freddie's Surprise
by Margot is me
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been dating for years. She thinks that he is getting very distant. Little does she know that the distance is in preparation for a surprise. SEDDIE.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was getting nervous. She and Freddie had been dating for years and he still hadn't popped that all mighty question. At first she thought he was waiting for them to get out of college, but that was two years ago and they both had steady jobs now. Then she thought he might be waiting for a speacial day but an entire year had passed and Freddie hadn't even hinted he was thinking about marriage.

Thier relationship was healthy; they told each other everything, kissed and snuggled, and didn't mind that people knew they were in love. Sam was getting more and more nervous as the days passed, Freddie hadn't called her as much in the last few weeks and when he did it was just to ask her the most random question then he would say he had to go and hang up.

.

Freddie was nervous. Whenever he spoke to Sam he barely said anything so that he didn't ruin his suprise that he spent months perfecting. He would call her and a seemingly random question and then say he had to go. He could tell she was getting worried so he tried to push up the date of the suprise, with no luck everything had been set.

.

Freddie had to play it cool when Sam showed up at his house that night. They were having a quiet night at his house instead of going on a formal date. He had picked out a movie he know Sam would like and had made a ham.

When Sam showed up at his house she looked really happy to see him but also looked like something was bothering her. Freddie tried to think if he had done something wrong; he couldn't think of anything.

"Hey, Sam, what's wrong? Please don't say nothing because I can tell something is bothering you."

"Well let's see what do you want to hear? do you want to hear that I am scared that my boyfriend the man I love is going to break up with me because of the fact that he hardly ever talks to me? Is that what you want to hear about because I am willing to discuss it."

At that point Sam was crying. Feddie looked at his girlfriend and decided that what he had planned might have to be thrown out the window if that is what it took for him to get Sam to believe him.

"Well I obviously want to talk start off by saying Sam I love you with all my heart. Please don't think for a second that that has changed. The reason I haven't talked to as much as normal the past few weeks is because I'm nervous that what I have been working on won't go the way I want it to."

Sam looked up at him through her hair still crying silent tears. "What have you been planning that has you so worried?"

"I... can't tell you just yet."

"Does it have to do with me?"

Freddie nodded his head.

"Will it make me happy when it does happen?"

"I really hope so."

"Okay I love you too."

**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS.**


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the night Sam and Freddie sat and enjoyed each others company. Freddie had missed spending time with Sam. He didn't realise how much he had missed her the past couple of weeks until she was in his arms again.

While Freddie was watching the movie Sam was deep in thought. She was wondering what kind of surprise Freddie could be planning. She couldn't remember anything speacil about any day that was coming up. She doubted that if Freddie were going to pop that almighty question he wouldn't have benn acting so wierd lately.

"Hey Sam are you okay? I mean the last time we wathed this movie you couldn't stop laughing and now you aren't even looking at the screen."

"Oh yeah I'm fine just kind of tired. I think I might go home."

"Wait Sam you just got here. We haven't even had dinner yet. I made ham."

At the mention of ham Sam's head snapped up. Her eyes were wide. Freddie laughed same old Sam.

"Come on. Let's go eat some dinner, then if you still want to go home and sleep you can. Okay?"

"Okay but I don't really want to eat."

This was really unlike Sam. Freddie was starting to get worried; first she cried and now she didn't want to eat.

"Sam are you feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"It's nothing okay. It's just... nothing... yeah nothing." Sam sighed and moved away from Freddie.

"It isn't nothing Sam. Something is bothering you. Please just tell me what's bothering you."

"NOTHING IS BOTHERING ME FREDDIE." Sam screamed.

Sam could lie like no other, but when came to Freddie she couldn't pull it off.

"Freddie did you ever think that maybe I'm worried that our relationship isn't going anywhere. Yeah we go on dates and say we love each other, but we have done that for the past five years. Believe me I don't want this to end but I want to be able to say that you are mine completly. I am beginning to think that maybe you don't feel the same way as me."

Sam said this all in one breath. She was once again on the verge of tears.

"Sam, I had no idea you felt that way. Believe me I feel the same way. I want us to go further. I want us to be able to do everything together and I do mean everything, but just wait a little longer and I swear that everthing and more will happen for us."

"Okay Freddie listen I think I'm just gonna go home. When I think that I can talk to without screaming or crying; I'll call you."

"Wait! Sam please. Saturday. Saturday... please meet me at the park across the street from this building at noon. I swear that you won't regret it."

"I don't know if I can Freddie. I definately want to be able to see you but if I don't show up please don't hold it against me."

**SORRY THAT THESE CHAPTERS ARE TURNING OUT TO BE SO SHORT. READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED:**

**RANDOM STORYGIRL**

**ITS CALLED A BRAIN. GET ONE**

**.LUV**

**SHANA852963**

**DANCER4LIFEAND4EVER**

**AND THE ANONOMOUS REVIEWER.**

**IF I MISSED ANYONE THAT REVIEWED SORRY.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard for Sam to walk away from Freddie. She was hurting but didn't want him to see just how badly. Everything was going differently than she had planned because when he said wait her swelled with joy only to be crushed when he didn't say he loved her.

Freddie knew that Sam was hurting and it killed him inside. He wished that she would turn around and spend the rest of the night with him. It was Wednesday and that meant that Sam only had two days to forgive him, or at least calm down, or she wouldn't show up.

Both were waiting for the other to do something to make the night end well. Sam was ready to crack so she turned around and walked out the door; no I love you or kiss on the cheek. Freddie felt his heart sky dive for the floor when Sam was gone. It was the worst thing he had expierienced in all of his life.

Sam was trying to get through the week without thinking of Freddie. It wasn't working all that well. Everything she did or saw reminded her of him. She wanted Saturday to come almost as much as she wished it would never come.

Freddie was trying to keep his hopes up as he went through the nest two days. He tried to keep in mind that Sam loved him as much as he loved her, to not give up, and not make it obvious that he was dieing slowly inside.

Saturday hit. Freddie double checked that he had everything ready for noon when he hoped to meet Sam so that he could give her the surprise. Made sure that what he was wearing didn't make him look to dressed up to be standing in a park or to layed back that it looked like it was an accident that he had ended up in the park that day.

Sam still wasn't sure whether or not she should up at the park at noon. She wanted to believe that Freddie wouldn't lead her on to think that something great would happen only to be dissapointed. The clock slowly ticked. it was ten o'clock and she still wasn't dressed. When she looked at the date she realized that today was he day that she and Freddie had met all those years ago. Her hope sky rocketted as she quickly got dressed; not to dressy but also not to layed back. She settled for her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a semi-dressy shirt. She realized that Freddie had always acted strange when a speacil day in thier relationship came around.

Freddie was waiting until eleven thirty to go down to the park. When he got there he didn't see a single person in the entire park. When he sat down Freddie got a phone call that changed his plans.

"Hello Mr... Freddie Benson?"

"Yes? Um may I ask who this is?"

"Oh yes of course. Sir I am Dr. Braud. I am calling you to let you know that a Samantha J. Puckett is in the hospital."

"What in the hospital? What happened to her?"

"Sir Samantha was in a terrible car acciedent. She is lucky to be alive."

"Okay I'm coming over there, right now. Wait, what hospital is she at?"

"WSHA."

"Okay I will be right there."

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL MONDAY. :( **

**SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY THIS IS GOING, BUT DON'T WORRY THINGS WILL GET MUCH BETTER JUST WAIT AND SEE. **

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN iCARLY**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Freddie hung up the phone, he rushed to the hospital. He quickly found Dr. Braud, the doctor he had spoken to on the phone, and learned about Sam's condition. It turns out that the doctor had slightly exagerated the severity of Sam's injuries. Her arms and legs were cut up very badly. She would not be able to walk for a while because her legs were badly crushed in the acciedent.

Sam was getting stiches on a few of the cuts on her arms when Freddie arrived, so he couldn't see her right away. He had to wait for and hour and a half beforethe doctors would let him see her.

"Um... is she awake?" Freddie asked the doctor in hopes that he could speak to her.

"Yes but please do not make her speak to much."

"Okay."

Freddie walked into Sam's room. What he saw made him feel sick to his stomach. Sam was laying in the bed attached to many wires and her legs were lifted off the bed in a sling.

"Hey, Sam. How are you?"

Sam wasn't looking but she knew that voice. The voice that always made her day better.

"Hey Freddie. Oh and I'm fine you know just chillin'."

"Sam, I am so sorry this is all my fault."

"Please explain to me how this is your fault. I mean for all I know this could be my fault. I was the one trying to get around a truck that I knew had a blind spot. The driver of the other truck sure as hell didn't hear me honking. Maybe he should get his hearing checked. Please tell me how this is your fault."

"If I hadn't pressured you to come and meet me you wouldn't have been there."

Freddie was still standing in the doorway afraid to get any closer to Sam.

"Oh come here you nub."

When Freddie was next to Sam she took his hand so that she could feel some comfort. They stayed in a comfortalbe silence until a nurse came in.

"Well Miss Puckett, I see you have a friend here with you. Sir, I need you to understand that for the next few week she will not be able to walk at all. Okay well now MIss Puckett, time for you to take some pain medication so that you can continue to talk with your nice friend."

After Sam took the pills the nurse came back in.

"Oh and MIss those pills I gave you might make you slightly... how do I phrase this. They will make you slightly on the loopy side."

"Oh great. What is gonna come out of my mouth this time."

"What?"

"Oh well the last time that I was put on wacky gas I let out a secret."

"Okay well have fun."

Freddie sat down and looked at Sam. She was beautiful as always, but he couldn't help thinking that she was broken.

Sam could fell the medicine starting to work.

"Hey Freddie, you wanna test the extent of the loopiness of the meds I was given."

"sam are you sure you want to do that."

"Well yeah. Any secrets I have are things that you should know being my boyfriend."

"Okay well Sam do you want to tell me. What happened in the car crash."

**A/N: OKAY FIRST OF ALL SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I COULDN'T THINK OF ENOUGH TO BE IN ONE CHAPTER SO I GOT THE HELP OF Random Storygirl I TOOK SOME OF HER IDEAS AND MOLDED THEM A LITTLE BIT TO FIT THE STORY. OKAY SO THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE LONGER THAN I EXPECTED BUT I WILL MAKE SURE TO KEEP IT INTERESTING. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR IDEAS TO USE IN A CHAPTER PLEASE MESSAGE ME NOT JUST REVIEW BECAUSE IT IS EASIER FOR ME TO NOT ONLY RESPOND BUT FIND YOUR PENNAME SO THAT I CAN GIVE YOU CREDIT.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looked at Freddie. She knew that she had all of his attention. The images of the crash played in her head and she knew that saying it now will confuse him, but oh well.

"Okay well. Hmm... Let's see I was driving down the highway, but it was on the ground so technically it wasn't high. Get it. Alright, so I was going to meet you, but I thought I was going to be late and you would leave. So I tried to get around some kind of truck, I think it was Peppy-Cola. Oh my god wouldn't it be cool if I was crushed by a Peppy-Cola truck."

"Yeah that would be cool. Can you continue with the story, so I know what happened.'

"What story?" Because of the medicine Sam's train of thought was very scattered and she couldn't remember what story she had been telling.

"The one about your car crash. You said you tried to get around a Peppy-Cola truck."

"Oh that sounds intersting."

"Yes I bet it is why don't you continue so we can see how it ends."

"Okay. Jeez aren't you pushy. Well I tried to get around the truck and I was on the outside lane, which by the way isn't a good idea. Okay well the truck tried to get over into my lane but I was right there. Isn't that just mean."

"Yeah real mean. So what happened next?"

"Okay well apperantly the guy couldn't see me. I was honking my horn like this. HONK! HONK! HONK!" Sam started to move her hand to motion her honking while screaming. She then burst out laughing.

"Isn't that funny? I just kept honkng."

"Sam what happened next."

"Jeez you really arre pushy. Who taught you that? Anyway, I kept honking and then the car went... _SQUISH. _But not to mush or I would have died. Ha the car looks like when your lunch got rolled over that one time. Isn't that funny. Oh my goodness Freddie you hair is all wet is it raining outside."

"No Sam it isn't raining and my hair isn't wet. Are you sure that is all that happened."

"Yes.. No... Maybe... I don't know. Ask me later. And are you sure your hair isn't wet 'cuz it looks like it."

"Sam maybe you should go to sleep."

"NOOOOO... I don't want to. I want to go home."

"Okay."

Freddie stood up to go find a nurse. When he found the nurse that had entered Sam's room before, he found out that Sam could go home but that she would need someone to look over her for the next month, because she couldn't walk.

Although this news was sad. It gave Freddie a way to give her half of the surprise sooner than he thought he would be able to.

**A/N: OKAY SORRY IF THE BEGINNING IS CONFUSING. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT SAM WAS LOOPY BECAUSE OF THE PAIN PILLS. OKAY AND NEXT CHAPTER YOU GET PART ONE OF FREDDIE'S SURPRISE. YAY. AND Random Storygirl I AM USING MORE OF YOUR IDEAS. THANKS. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie pulled up at house that Sam didn't recognise. It was part 1 of his surprise.

"Freddie this isn't my house. I told you that I want to go home."

"And I told you that you had to stay with me because you can't walk. Do you not remember that converation?"

"I remember that conversation, but this isn't your house either."

"Actually it is."

"Freddie, I have been to your house a thousand times. This isn't it. What did you move and decided not to tell me. Please note the sarcasim in my voice."

"Actually I moved and planned on telling you today."

"Please don't tell me that I got freaked out and then got in an accident trying to see you so that you could tell me you were moving."

"Okay I won't tell you then."

"FREDDIE!"

"Look that isn't all of the surprise. There is a question, well actually two, that go along with this house."

"Okay well then what are they. They better be good or as soon as I can walk, I'll pretend that we never dated and are back in high school."

"Okay well I'll ask you the first one now and the second one later. Now this will probably sound _really_ sappy, but Sam will you move in with me."

"Not the question I was expecting, but whatever. Sure I'll move in."

When Freddie got Sam into the house her eyes widened when she took in the sight. There were pictures she didn't even know were taken, hanging on all of the walls. The pictures weren't just of her and Freddie. There were pictures of when they still did iCarly. Pictures of Sam and Carly that were taken when they least expected them.

Sam was starting to tear up so she wiped her eyes. Niether she nor Freddie had seen Carly since she had left for her jobe two years ago.

"Get rid of all the pictures with Carly or I'm not staying."

"Sam she's your best friend-"

"Was. She was my best friend."

"Well I'm not taking them down and you can't walk so... ha."

"Freddie, please, she left. I miss her everyday. You weren't there when she left. She had hate in her eyes not sadness to be leaving."

"Sam I'm sure that she forgives you. I'm leaving at least one up, so that you remember okay. It was just a fight you are going to have to get over it."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it."

"Yea you do that."

Sam couldn't see the door from where she was sitting but she could hear Freddie talking to someone.

"Hey... you might want to come back later. I don't think-"

"Freddie you told me she was in an accident. I want to see her. I'm not leaving until I do. It has been to long. Please let me talk to her."

"... Fine, but I don't think you should stay long."

Sam heard the close. Sam turned around as best she could.

"Freddie who was at the door."

"Hey Sam."

Sam couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her stood none other than Carly Shay.

"FREDDIE."

"Yeah Sam."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE... NOW."

"Um don't you just walk Sam. Freddie isn't your assistant."

"Actually right now he is. Freddie get me out of here. I don't want to talk to her."

"Too bad Sam. You just said that you miss her. Surprise part two. I'm leaving. Carly don't leave until I get back. Oh and Sam don't just ignore her, you can't walk away anyway just talk."

**A/N: OKAY WELL MY FINGERS TOOK OVER SO YEAH I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN SAM AND CARLY, WHY SHE LEFT, ETC. YEAH SO YOU GOT TWO PARTS OF FREDDIE'S SURPRISE. EVEN I DIDN'T KNOW THAT PART TWO WAS EVEN IN MY HEAD UNTIL IT APPEARED ON THE SCREEN. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

Carly and Sam sat in an uncomfortable silence, after Freddie left. Sam refused to talk to Carly. Carly didn't know what to do. She didn't know what had happened in the past two years, she hadn't seen either of her friends since the day she left.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Carly had gotten a job offer in New York. She didn't tell anyone. Not Spencer, Freddie, or even Sam. The offer was that she could become the host of her own show on tv. It could be whatever kind of show she wanted. She would have loved to tell everyone, except Carly made a mistake. At Sam's last birthday party, which was three weeks ago, Carly made the mistake of drinking. Not only did she take out Sam's new car for a joy ride, Carly made the mistake of getting pregnant. She didn't tell anyone._

_That is until the day she left._

_She and Sam were sitting down watching tv, there was still an akwardness between the two girls because Carly had crashed Sam's brand new car._

_"Hey Sam aren't you leaving soon?"_

_"No I thought that I was spending all day here."_

_"Oh well you have to go. I'm leaving."_

_"What are you talking about leaving."_

_"Nothing."_

_"Carly you have never been good at lieing and you never will be. Just tell me."_

_"Promise you won't get mad. Whatever. I'm moving to New York. You won't here from me for a while. Oh and one more thing... I'm pregnant."_

_"WHAT... PREGNANT. CARLY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU."_

_This was quickly a screaming match._

_"WRONG WITH ME. I'M SORRY THAT AT YOUR PARTY YOU DIDN'T MAKE SURE THAT YOUR GUESTS DIDN'T DRINK TOO MUCH."_

_"I DIDN'T THROW THE PARTY YOU DID. IT WAS A SURPRISE PARTY. ANYWAY HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID."_

_"LOOK I AM NOT STUPID. I WAS DRUNK. I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS."_

_"YOU THINK YOUR BIG JOB WILL GET RID OF THAT."_

_"NO BUT I AM LEAVING. AND YOU KNOW WHAT. I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHERE IN NEW YORK I'M GOING..."_

_"LIKE I WOULD WANT TO GO SEE YOU."_

_"THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING..."_

_"FINE GO AHEAD."_

_"I hate you. Don't ever bother looking for me." Carly said that and walked out the door._

_Sam went to Freddie's that night and cried her eyes out._

_Sam didn't look for Carly and Carly didn't come back._

_~~End Flashback~~_

Sam not able to walk away just sat there waiting for Freddie to return so that Carly would leave. Carly, however, wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Sam please talk to me. About anything: the weather, your job, your new house."

"Look Shay I'm not talking to you. I'm gonna sit here in silence until Freddie gets back. You're just lucky I can't walk right now or I wouldn't still be sitting her; or you there for that matter"

"Sam... please just talk to me. I'm sorry about what I said the day I left and I really missed you. My life is boring now."

Sam just turned look at Carly with a blank expression.

"Sam I don't hate you. I never did hate you. You're still my best friend."

That is where Sam broke.

"Well you are NOT my best friend. You know what I don't care what you have to say. It still doesn't change anything."

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me."

"I wasn't. But you know what... I don't always do what I'm supposed to. But when I do make a mistake I tell my best friend."

"Okay well. I guess because I'm not your best friend anymore you won't tell me why you can't walk away."

"I got in a car accident and the nerves in my legs are screwed up so I can't walk for about a month. Oh and earlier when you said Freddie wasn't my assitant, you were wrong. He took me out of the hospital, he told the doctor he would take care of me, and the he left me with you. He is my assistant until I can walk on my own again, or get a hover round."

"Well thanks for the info."

"So how is your darling baby that no one knew about." Sam said this with as much venom in her voice as possible.

"Um... well. When she was born two months pre-mature. She didn't make it." Carly's voice started to tremble.

Sam could see the clear look of hurt on her former friend's face. She wanted to stay mad; be the same strong Sam she always was. Then she remembered that Carly could get her to do anything.

"Look I'm sorry your baby died. That shouldn't have happened. And I guess that I'm sorry we didn't really end on a happy note when you left. I was mad you didn't tell me. I want us to be friends again, but it will probably have to wait a little while to get into full swing. I mean, you live in New York and I can't walk. We're gonna have a problem."

"Actually I got my tv station to move me back to Seattle. Yeah the not walking thing will be a problem, but we can get around that right."

"I hope so. To think for the next week I can't even use a wheelchair because my arms are so weak from all the scrapes. Freddie better be ready to take me everywhere, even the bathroom."

"Oh yeah. Well at least you two live together. That reminds me, how long have you two been living together."

"As of right now. Two hours."

"Wait a minute you two just moved in together."

"I didn't even know Freddie bought this place until he pulled up. And I know this doesn't sound like me but... I want to be with him forever and he hasn't even hinted at marrige yet. I don't think he wants to marry me."

"Wow let your girl side show more often. You should just tell Freddie how you feel."

"No if I tell him, that means he's pressured. If he doesn't ask soon though. I'm afraid that I might have to break up with him. I want my life to go forward not stand still."

"Look you and Freddie have been together since high school. You guys have been through a lot. Don't punish yourself. If you ever do break up with Freddie give him a few weeks where you hint at it. Don't let it come out of the blue."

"Okay. Carly not to be rude but could you not tell Freddie about any of this. Well the stuff about me and him. I don't want him to propose because he thinks he has to."

"Alright."

"Oh and Carly. Go open the door and tell Freddie to come back inside. That its safe once again."

"Why would he be outside. I thought he left."

"Carly, Freddie and I have been dating long enough. He didn't leave. He said he left so that we would talk."

"Okay."

Carly openned the front door. Sure enough there was Freddie sitting on a chair on the front porch.

Carly called to Sam, "WOW. YOU WERE RIGHT HE DIDN'T LEAVE."

**A/N: IN A REVIEW I WAS TOLD TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER. I TURNS OUT I SUCEEDED. LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT. SORRY IF THE FIGHT SAM AND CARLY HAD WASN'T THAT BIG OF A DEAL, BUT ON THE SHOW WHEN THEY FIGHT IT IS OVER THINGS THAT ARE JUST STUPID.**

**GIBBY555: I USED YOUR HOVER ROUD IDEA. SORTA.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

After a week of carrying Sam everywhere she needed to go, Freddie was happy that she could use a wheelchair. Sam on the ohter hand, was not. Whenever she needed to go into a room she would bump into the doorway at least three times before she would get in. Carly visited a lot, not only to get closer to her friends once again but to help Freddie.

On the second week of Sam having the wheelchair, things took a dangerous turn.

Freddie was at the store and Carly wouldn't be getting there for another ten minutes. Sam was at the house alone. Being Sam, she didn't want to wait for food when she was hungry, she started to wheel herself to the kitchen. When she got stuck in the doorway she tried to ram through; she fell onto the floor, wheelchair ontop of her.

"HELP." Sam struggled to get free. She was barely able to move her legs, and when she did severe pain shot through her body.

"HELP. CARLY, FREDDIE, ANYONE."

_Great. I'm here all alone. _Sam thought. The phone started to ring. Sam's one chance to get off the floor.

Sam reached for the phone. Her hand brushed the phone, knocking it off the counter. Sam scrambled to get the phone.

"Hello."

"Freddie is that you?"

"Yeah. Sam what's wrong? You sound like you're hurt."

"Well yeah, I kinda am."

"What, what happened? Is Carly there?"

"I fell off the wheelchair and it landed on my legs. No Carly isn't here yet. I can't move."

"Alright I'll be right there."

"Freddie don't leave the store I'm hungry. Just call Carly and tell her to come help me."

"Okay."

Just when Freddie hung up Sam heard the door open.

"CARLY. IS THAT YOU?"

"Yeah Sam where are you?"

"KITCHEN FLOOR."

Carly ran to the kitchen and found Sam. She quickly got the wheelchair off. Getting Sam up off the floor was another story.

"Okay. Carly this isn't working. Just let me lean against the wall until Freddie gets back."

"Sam you can't just sit on the floor."

"I won't. I'll talk to you at the same time. So how is life."

"Sam you saw me yesterday not much has changed."

"Well that is interesting."

"So how are you doing. Any feeling back in your legs?"

"Not unless you count pain when they move. And it has been like that for a while. Whenever Freddie gets me in his arms to put in bed or on the chair, I want to scream it hurts so bad."

"Sam that isn't good. Did you tell Freddie?"

"No, he'll think its his fault. It isn't his fault so I won't make it his."

Carly was about to answer when she heard the door open.

"Hey Carly. Hey Sam."

"Oh hey Freddie."

Freddie helped Sam get back onto the wheelchair.

"Hey, Carly, not to be rude, but can you leave. I need to ask Sam something really important."

**A/N: ALRIGHT, FIRST OF ALL SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT.**

**TO THE REVIEWER THAT SAID THE BABY BETTER NOT BE FREDDIE'S: DON'T WORRY IT WASN'T. SAM AND FREDDIE WERE ALREADY DATING. IT WAS SOME RANDOM GUY.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam shot Carly a glance. She smiled and walked out of the room. Freddie didn't move until he was sure that Carly had left the room.

"Sam, I need to ask you something really important."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Okay well after next week you won't be in a wheelchair anymore, so we can do whatever we want, well you can."

"Okay, but a Freddie that wasn't a question."

"Yeah, I know. This is, Sam will you go on a date with me? The very first day you can walk. You will get that surprise."

"Dammit Fredward. Yes I used your full name. Although, I love you and I know that you won't hurt me, I'm gonna be quite clear. Either you do something spectacular soon. Or we go back to the way we dated in high school. Me still making fun of you and not caring because quite frankly I can't stand it anymore."

Freddie was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't expect Sam to blow up like that. He definately knew that Sam would stick to her word. He just hoped that one week was soon enough. He wanted Sam to be standing when he did something spectacular, or at least he thought it was spectacular.

Sam was waiting for Freddie to say something. She would settle for him just looking at her.

"Okay, I promise you. I will. I just hope that the date that I take you on is soon enough."

"Wait. What date?"

"The one that I'm taking you on next Saturday night. Seven o'clock, don't be late." With that Freddie stood up from the squatting postion he had taken, kissed Sam's forehead and left the room.

Carly walked into the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"Well what did he say?"

"Well I kind of cracked. Told him that if he didn't do something spectacular soon that we would go back to the way things were in high school. He just said that he would next Saturday on our date."

"Oh my cod."

"Did you just say, cod?"

"Yeah, I thought that it would lighten the mood. Guess not."

"Carly, I think that what he's going to do will either make me extremely happy or wish that I would have died in that car accident."

"Sam don't say that, you don't mean it."

"Yes I do Carly. If what he does makes me want to die, I won't go back to they way I was when we dated, it will go back to the way things were when I hadn't met him yet."

**A/N: SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I THOUGHT THAT IT ENDED IN A GOOD PLACE. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE LONG BE IT WON'T BE THE LAST CHAPTER. LOTS OF DRAMA TO COME. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sam started physical therapy the next day. She was starting to be able to stand on her own. Freddie watched as she would stuggle to stand, then gasp in pain and collapse once again, only to stand up once the pain subsided.

Freddie loved her determiation. The way she never gave up. The day she actually started to take steps, was the day he saw everything that Sam was. Yes she was stong, but she wasn't as independent as everyone thought. She depended on everyone around her for support.

Thursday Sam decided that she was going to have to put more effort into the date then throwing on anything. Freddie had told her that they were going on a dinner date. Carly took her shopping.

Sam found the perfect dress. It was a blue keyhole dress with a jeweled neckline, it went down to her knee.

Saturday Sam spent the day at Carly's house. She could walk again. Today was the day that she would go on her big date with Freddie.

"Sam. You look really nervous. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Yeah okay. Are you gonna be able to walk in heels tonight?"

"I hope so and if not its just dinner."

"Oh come on Sam. You and I both know that everytime you and Freddie went on a fancy dinner date you went on a walk afterwards."

"Yes I do know that, but I am hoping that today he will realise that I am still going to physical therapy. Which means I might not be able to walk all that well."

"Whatever. You only have two hours until your date and I have to do your make up. Which thanks to you takes half an hour. Go get in the shower."

Freddie was starting to get nervous. The question that had been in the back of his mind for years would finally be voiced. He had it all planned out. What he didn't have planned was Sam's reaction. He hoped that it went exactly as planned.

At six thirty Carly was putting the finishing touches on Sam's makeup. It was simple, yet elagent. Natural yet you could still tell that she had some on. Normally Sam only wore a small bit of foundation. Now she had on blush, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. In high school she would have said she looked like a dafodil. Now she hoped that it was enough.

At seven o'clock, Freddie showed up in nice pants a shirt and tie.

"Hey Carly. Where's Sam?"

''Oh she's just upstairs. SAM. FREDDIE'S HERE.''

''OKAY CARLY TELL HIM I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN. I NEED TO GET THESE SHOES ON.''

''She'll be right down.''

''I heard.''

''Okay well then see ya later.''

Sam was making her way down the stairs when she saw Freddie. He was standing in the doorway stairing in awe at his girlfriend. He hadn't been able to see her walk yet, only stand and fall back down. This night was a blessing.

Watching him stare Sam really hoped that what he did today saved thier relationship. She never wanted it to end but if it didn't move forward she would go insane.

"Hey Freddie. Ready to go?"

"Of course.''

They pulled up in front of on of the fanciest resturaunts in Seattle. It was the same resturaunt that Freddie had taken Sam on thier first date.

''Sam you ready?''

Sam couldn't say anything so she just nodded. They walked into the resturaunt and Sam felt like she was back in high school. The decorations were the same. It was as if the last few years didn't happen.

The dinner was delicious, but Freddie didn't say anything. Niether did Sam. When the check came Freddie payed it and took Sam's hand so that she would follow him out.

''You want to fo for a walk?''

''Okay. If my legs start to hurt we just have to stop for a minute.''

''Okay we can do that. Do you mind if I just talk first?''

''No go ahead.''

''Okay well first of all, Sam I love you. No matter how many times I say it I still mean it. I hope you know that. Second I know that we didn't start off as friends, but I think that just made us stronger once we actually built a friendship then relationship. I know that you are expecting something big and spectacular, and belive me you will recieve it, but I also like the little things. The fact that you actually trust me after everything you have been through. That makes me feel speacil.

I know that it seems like I'm stalling, but I want you to know what I'm feeling. You are everything to me and I don't want that to change. Not at all. I guess what I'm saying is that you are my life. I knew that before, but after planning this and then almost losing you, twice. I more positive then ever, I can't live without you. Do you understand the way I feel?''

Sam was close to tears.

''Of course I understand how you feel. I feel the same way.''

"Okay well then we need to stop walking.''

''Okay. Freddie-''

''Can I talk first?"

Sam nodded.

''Okay well I only have one question. (Freddie got down on one knee) Will you, Samantha Puckett, do me the honor of being my wife?"

**A/N: OKAY WELL. HE PROPOSED. TO BAD I LEFT OFF HER REACTION. (I'M PRETTY SURE HER ANSWER IS OBVIOUS) IF YOU WANT TO SEE SAM'S DRESS JUST GO TO MY PROFILE. I SADLY MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL MONDAY. I KNOW THAT SUCKS. I AM TRUELY SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Freddie had pulled out the most beautiful ring Sam had ever seen. It was a three diamond white gold ring. It was simple, but it screamed Sam.

"Freddie, I can't say yes."

Freddie was heartbroken.

''What? Why, I... Sam?"

"My name isn't Samantha Puckett. My name is Sam. I will not answer to Samantha."

''Sam... Please, will you marry me?''

''Well now that you said my name. YES OF COURSE I WILL.''

Sam screamed out of happiness and jumped into Freddie's arms.

''Sam wait. I need to put the ring on your finger.''

Freddie pried Sam off of him and slid the ring on. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

''You know, you nearly gave me a heart attack when you said no.''

''I never said no. I just said I couldn't say yes. There is a difference. You have never called me Samantha and I will never answer to Samantha. You called me Sam so I said yes.''

''You will never change. It is because of that, and many other things, I love you.''

''Love you, too. I'm glad you asked tonight, I would have had to break two hearts if you didn't.''

''What do you mean by that?"

''If you hadn't proposed, I would have broken up with you. I couldn't handle not moving forward in life. I wanted to spend forever with you, it just didn't seem the same way for you. Guess I was wrong. Glad that I am.''

''Well so am I. Without you my life would be nothing, call me cliche if you will. That is how I feel.''

''Okay. Your life is now everything. The only problem we have now is that we have to plan a wedding. I want this to be perfect.''

''Well knowing us, and our wierd friends and family, that won't be a problem. Let's go home.''

**A/N: THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER. SO SORRY. I THOUGHT THAT THAT WAS A GOOD WAY TO END IT. MY ONLY THING IS THAT I REALLY WANT TO WRITE THIER WEDDING. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT IN THIS STORY OR WRITE IT AS A SEQUEL. I AM OPEN TO EITHER ONE. I WILL NEED A TOTAL OF FIVE, NOT THAT BIG OF A NUMBER, NOT ONLY TELLING ME TO CONTINUE BUT WHETHER TO WRITE IT AS ITS OWN STORY OR JUST CONTINUE THIS ONE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE SAM'S RING JUST CLICK ON MY PROFILE.**


	12. Chapter 12

I know that I am not supposed to do this but I am just to let all of my readers know that there will be a sequel to this story. It will be called TWISTED DRAMA. That's right, the road to the wedding will not be smooth. Here is a quick teaser.

...

Carly stared in amasement.

"Please tell me that you're kidding. 'Cuz I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Carly does it look like I'm kidding. This is going to be a disaster. The wedding is in two days. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out."

...

The teaser was short I know. Please read the sequel when I post it. It should be up late Sunday or Monday.


End file.
